Morning Comes
by Batdz Angel
Summary: And then there was only lips, beautiful lips that were the same but different, even as the morning finally came. Slash, TD.


**Title:** Morning Comes

**Author:** Batdz Angel (0/)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen in any way.

**Spoilers:** Movie

**Rating:** PG-13 for mentions of an alternate lifestyle.

**Summary:** And then there was only lips, beautiful lips that were the same but different, even as the morning finally came. Slash, T/D.

**Author's Note: **This is actually my first real LXG fanfic. I write drabbles every now and then, all about Tom/Dorian so this _is _slash. If you don't like the pairing or the idea of two men together in a romantic way, I suggest you do not read this work.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

He groans, one eye fluttering open as he does so. He swings his legs out of bed and staggers to his bathroom, showering quickly. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a white dress shirt with his favorite brown leather jacket, he glances at the clock and sighs as it reads ten in the evening. He doesn't want to go this party but he promised too. He manages to get himself slightly excited but finds that he is merely tired and weary of the endless parties he has gone too.

He leaves his apartment, walking the few blocks to his friends fraternity house, hands in his pockets. He pauses in front of the house and he studies the people inside silently, the way Hank's laugh echoes on the night air, the way Becca's voice carries...

He opens the door and grins as voices calls his name. Grabbing himself a bottle of beer, he uncaps it with a twist of his hand and chuckles as he takes a gulp, his friend Rod slapping him on the back with a cheerful, "Finally, we thought you'd never get!"

"Yeah, I was sleeping," he replies as he looks at his friend, who grins as his blue eyes dance with laughter and joy. He stands near the kitchen door, his third bottle of beer in one hand and a cup of water in the other. He watches Henry and Mina dance, spinning around as nearby Eddie flirts with a few girls, his large form filling up his corner of the room. He smiles and shakes his head as Henry dips Mina, causing her to laugh. She swats him on the arm and Henry grins, kissing her brow...

Something wet startles him and he curses as he looks down at the spill on his jean clad leg. Turning, he meets a pair of dark eyes that are filled with surprise and his throat dries, his lungs tighten, and his heart feels as if it's going to burst...

[_Dark eyes that seem to mock him as he looked towards him, all fancy in a gray suit._]

"I am so sorry," the young man is saying, his dark eyes wide with worry. "I wasn't watching where I was going and I-"

"It's fine," he manages before smiling. "I'm Tom."

"Dorian," the other man replies with a smile.

Tom nods towards the group and says, "How do you know-?"

"Oh, I'm an old friend from Mina's neighborhood," Dorian says with an amused glint in his black eyes. "But I'm really here because I provided the beer."

"Good job," he says with a lift of his bottle, chuckling.

Dorian grins at him and his heart tightens slightly. "Some party huh?" the dark-haired man says with a nod of his head.

[_"This is a private party and you're not invited."_]

"You want to get out of here," Tom suggests before he loses his nerve. "Get coffee or something?"

Dorian nods, something (delight?) lighting his dark eyes and he says, "Sure."

They leave.

"So are you a student?" Tom asks as they sit side by side, arms and legs brushing each other with each movement. Tingles of pleasure slide up his spine and he says, his voice slightly husky, "Or do you just go around to the parties supplying beer?"

Dorian laughs, the sound clear and true in the starry night. "No," he says. "I'm not a student. I'm just your average guy, trying to make it out there."

"Ah, yeah," Tom nods wisely. "I'm also an average guy. I know the feeling well." Dorian chuckles again and Tom smiles at the sound as he leans back against the bench.

They sit together in comfortable silence, watching the star-filled sky and then Dorian's hand brushes against Tom's leg...

Electricity. Heat. Blazing inferno...

[_"He betrayed us all." The sound echoed in his head and he watched as the small craft fell into the water, watched as the man in gray winked at the vampire before blowing him a soft kiss that makes his blood boil and hands clench..._]

Dark brown meets emerald-green. Hesitantly, Tom brushes his hand against Dorian's cheek and inhales sharply as the other young man closes his eyes, lifting one slender hand to grip his own. Dorian's eyes open and he says, voice soft, "You felt it too?"

"Yeah," he says fear and excitement filling him.

Dorian smiles and his heart constricts at the beauty of that smile...

Dorian leans back to study him and Tom sighs, pressing his face into the other man's neck. They stay that way for a while and then, Dorian says, softly, "C'mon. Let's go back to my place."

Tom follows and starts as a slender hand catches his own. He looks down and smiles as he stares at the elegant fingers clasping his. He looks up at the stars and watches, letting out a gasp as a star streaks across the sky. "Look!" he says pointing with his free hand and Dorian stops, eyes widening slightly in surprise as he watches the bright silver light.

"Make a wish," Tom says after it vanishes from their sight and Dorian smiles at the childlike comment before closing his eyes and obliging to Tom's request.

"What did you wish for?" Tom asks curiously as he watches Dorian look for his keys. Dorian glances back at him and says with smirk, "I thought you weren't supposed to say."

Tom shrugs with a smile and Dorian unlocks the door, stepping into the apartment. It is elegantly furnished and Dorian says, "The kitchen is over there. I'm going to change into some sweats. Would you like to borrow a pair?"

"S'okay," he says as he looks around and Dorian enters a door, closing it behind him. Tom wanders around the room and pauses as he sees a black booklet lying on the coffee table. He picks it up and flips through it, pausing as he stares down at a sketch.

It's him, he realizes, but it's not him. The man in the drawing is wearing a pair of old-fashioned slacks and a white shirt with suspenders. His hair is tousled and he is staring off at something, his bright green eyes filled with laughter...

"I sketched that two days ago," Dorian's voice startles him and he jumps, guilt written on his features. Dorian laughs quietly and pads across the wooden floor, saying, "It's all right Tom."

"Sorry," he apologizes. "I'm nosy, I know." Dorian smiles and shakes his head. "It's fine."

Dorian makes coffee and they sit on the couch, watch late-night TV, and talk about everything, talk about nothing. Tom falls asleep at some time after one and wakes up ten minutes before dawn, Dorian's form lying across him, thick lashes fanning his cheeks. He smiles and studies the man's familiar yet unfamiliar face, the familiar way he breathes...

[_And he watched as his lover, his soulmate, his other half began to crumble to ash and he screamed in fury and sorrow because they had fought so _fucking _hard to make it this far. He searched for a way in but no one could get past and he fell to his knees as he retched, tears spilling down his face. He hears the cries of the others but doesn't respond, feeling numb all over as constant night and darkness surround him._]

Dorian stirs and dark eyes flutter open, a shy smile spreading across his features. Tom returns with a soft smile of his own, tracing the man's face. It is the old Dorian but the new Dorian he sees and he realizes he is still the Tom of then and the Tom of now...

"It _is _you, Tom," Dorian says eyes filled with joy.

"And you, Dorian," he returns with a smile of happiness.

And then there was only lips, beautiful lips that were the same but different, even as the morning finally came.

**Fin**


End file.
